


How to Spend a Saturday

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Edgeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Quick Shot, Rubbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: It had started off innocently enough, with Tim perched on Jason's lap, doing their bills. Every week, like clockwork, they'd sit down together - Jason with a beer and Tim with a mug of coffee and they'd have a lazy Saturday afternoon. The stereo played whoever's music just happened to have been on last and the TV remained still and silent along the far wall. Tim's laptop screen filled their vision and the rest was taken up by the view out their fifteenth story window overlooking one of the slightly better neighborhoods in Gotham. Sometimes they could hear the kid down the hall practicing piano and sometimes they could hear the couple in 1552-B arguing. None of it really made the radar the way the other's presence did though. Tim would settle on Jason's lap, slide his reading glasses on, and set to work paying their bills for the week.





	How to Spend a Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: kate1zena

It had started off innocently enough, with Tim perched on Jason's lap, doing their bills. Every week, like clockwork, they'd sit down together, Jason with a beer and Tim with a mug of coffee, and they'd have a lazy Saturday afternoon. The stereo played whoever's music just happened to have been on last and the TV remained silent along the far wall. Tim's laptop screen filled their vision and the rest was taken up by the view out of their fifteenth story window overlooking one of the slightly better neighborhoods in Gotham. Sometimes they could hear the kid down the hall practicing piano and sometimes they could hear the couple in 1552-B arguing. None of it really made the radar the way the other's presence did though.

Tim would settle on Jason's lap, slide his reading glasses on, and set to work paying their bills for the week. Jason would open whatever novel he was presently reading, loop one arm around Tim's waist, and hold it in such a way that he would read it over Tim's shoulder. 

It was comfortable, pleasant in a way not much else was. 

And then Jason chose a book with an unexpectedly racy scene in it and completely changed their dynamic by way of sheer accident.

Twelve minutes – by Tim's calculations – into their weekly bill-paying expedition Jason's cock began to perk up against Tim's ass. By twenty-three minutes, he was breathing heavier and Tim could actively feel the tenseness of his body beneath him. By thirty minutes and nine seconds, Tim had his pants around his ankles and was bent over his laptop getting fucked into the table harder than he'd been fucked in over a damn year.

That had been the beginning of something neither of them could quell. Now their once placid weekend bill-paying time became something a little more fun by the end. Tim started trying to wait longer and longer before he gave in and began grinding back on Jason's erection until that, too, morphed into something else. It became less of how long Tim could hold out and more of how long _Jason_ could. Tim invented things he needed to check – replying to work emails, researching enough topics to cover at least ten research papers, hell, he even started doing all the shopping for necessities online – just to lengthen the time spent from aroused-Jason to dick-in-Tim's-ass-Jason. 

By the time they got around to the sex part, Jason would be shaking, grasping at Tim like a dying man. His thrusts were frantic and his entire being shifted from his usually somewhat reserved, though hot as hell, fucking to a man completely undone. Tim _liked_ this side of Jason. The Jason who couldn't wait, the Jason who after taunted for _three hours_ popped off in under two minutes despite desperately trying to hang on for longer. The Jason who cried Tim's name so loudly the neighbors _had_ to know what leisurely bill days had become for them.

Slowly, it became more. Tim began to sit Jason down and very carefully arrange himself upon Jason's lap, one leg draped _just so_. He'd move Jason's hand to his upper thigh and he'd wear more and more absurd things for their bills. It stopped being about sweats and coffee and bills to the shortest or tightest things Tim owned and several beers for Jason and _not_ bills. Sure, he'd do the bills, but he'd draw it out so long that it became less like doing them and more like they were somehow a byproduct of the passage of time. 

Tim began to place Jason's hands on his body and then tell him to leave them there and _only_ there. He began to intentionally squirm until Jason was tensed up and ready to cum and then he'd go stalk still and _tell_ Jason not to move a muscle. Jason – through some strange turn of events – _listened_ to him. He never did a thing outside of Tim's commands when they were like this. Tim said _stay_ and Jason stayed. Tim said _fuck me_ and Jason would do it. If Tim told him that he wasn't allowed to cum, Jason simply _wouldn't_.

Tim savored the power and Jason seemed content to give it over to him when they were like this. One place, one location where it wasn't their usual give and take. Rather, Tim took and took and _took_ and Jason gave him whatever his heart desired. 

Today, Tim sat on Jason's lap, Jason's stiff cock poking at him through Jason's sweats. Tim sat upon his lap, entirely devoid of any stitch of clothing or covering, his own cock hard and leaking between his thighs. Tim rocked back on Jason's dick with a soft _hum_ , tapping his pen thoughtfully on his notepad, once again researching a case. 

Jason trembled beneath him and the chair creaked where Jason's hands held onto the wood in a death grip. There was a strain in Jason's thighs that told Tim he was closer than he wanted to admit, that the grip on the chair was likely a way to back himself off the edge he knew he wasn't allowed to cross. Tim rocked more eagerly against Jason's cock, actively leaning forward and using the table to hold his weight while he rubbed Jason's dick against his bare _dripping_ asshole.

Jason made a choked sound and Tim stopped, leaning over the table and simply swaying his hips until Jason's breathing evened out. Once it had, he reached back, hooked his fingers in the material of Jason's sweats and pulled down. Without even having to look, he eased himself back and right down on Jason's dick, barely having to reposition himself at all. He sank all the way down and then settled, going perfectly still as he went right back to his research.

The minutes ticked by, Tim occasionally scribbling down some notes, Jason struggling to breathe like a normal human being, and Tim feeling the twitching flex of Jason's dick up his ass. Tim resisted the urge to intentionally move around on Jason's lap, instead having some amount of mercy on Jason in this whole process. He knew how much he'd been torturing him already and how little it would take for Jason to accidentally lose control right now. He also knew that he didn't particularly like the look on Jason's face when he failed.

He kept researching, continued writing notes, and it was only when Jason began to breathe like the damn house was on fire that Tim lifted up off his cock and gave him reprieve. He said nothing, didn't particularly need to. He could see Jason's reflection in the big screen TV, his head tipped back, mouth soundlessly counting off whatever he decided would keep him calm today. He could see the tension and the _need_ and it burned a fire inside him that made him want to plunge back down on Jason's dick and see how quickly he lost it.

The desire simmered within him until _he_ was the one who lost control. Reaching back, he grasped Jason's dick and slid back down onto it, a strangled whine bubbling up in his throat as he grasped Jason's thighs and rode him for all he was worth, his breath ragged and his voice sounding like he'd gone a few rounds with Jason down his throat as he _begged_ Jason to cum for him.

Jason came so fast and so hard and with such volume that Tim was certain the neighbors not only heard his moans but could feel the shocks of him spurting into Tim's body. He pushed down again and again, beyond excited, _wild_ for it until he was shaking , stroking his own cock and crying out Jason's name as he came all over the carpet between their feet, the poor chair threatening to give beneath them with his actions. 

When he was done, Jason's arms wound around him and Jason's lips pressed against his shoulder, soothing him, bringing his heart rate back down. Jason's whispers of forever and tomorrow and always made him whole again and his own whispered confession brought a smile to Jason's lips as they pressed against his shoulder. This was, Tim decided, how _every_ Saturday should be spent.


End file.
